


Inspiration Strikes At Strange Times

by HUNTER29



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Arrogance, F/M, Frustration, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Miu is a little frustrated about how she isn't able to come up with any ideas for a new inventions. Luckily for her, someone is there to give her a little "inspiration".





	Inspiration Strikes At Strange Times

**Author's Note:**

> A requested idea.  
A bit of a shorter idea than usual.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Miu cursed as she slammed her fist on her desk.

She has been going through a creator's block as of late, finding herself unable to come up with any ideas for her latest inventive masterpiece. It was annoying because she had a reputation of being the "Ultimate Inventor", and she couldn't prove that if she didn't have any ideas for her inventions.

"I just have no fuckin' clue on what to do! And you are not helping!" She spat towards you as her upper body kept lurching forward from each thrust you sent into her from behind as you had her bent over her work desk. 

Why was she complaining? She was the one who demanded that you fuck her and you pointed that out to her.

"Oh shut up!" She spat as she looked away, resting her chin on her hand as she tapped her chin in thought whilst taking your thrusts with almost no reaction. There were a few moans here and there but Miu almost seemed numb to it as she was lost in thought.

But usually when she ignored your efforts it was her way of getting you to work even harder and that was what you took her silence as...a challenge.

So you gripped Miu's waist firmly which made her look back to you and went to ask what you was doing but she didn't get to finish the question as her head flung back with a loud shout as you thrusted deep into her pussy. She was surprisingly wet despite her initial lack of response from your previous thrusts.

"Hey, what the fuck?" She gasped as she fell against the desk, looking back at you as you grunted from the effort you put behind your thrusts. You watched as Miu tried to keep herself in check but no matter how hard she tried, you always got her to moan in the end. Her voice slipping into a slightly higher pitched tone as you pushed your cock deep into her cunt and she gripped the desk tight.

"That ugh, all you got? Fuckin' pathetic" she gasped out. Miu going on about how you can never truly satisfy her, denying all the times you got her begging for it as you recounted your relationship.

"That was all pity, oh fuck yes, I mean, yeah that was pity, yeah fuck me like that, you can never satisfy such a genius like me" she mocked whilst letting her true feelings out a bit between her lies before suddenly you pulled out of her and she looked back to you with wide eyes.

She very nearly complained about your sudden halt but caught herself.

Instead Miu grinned, taunting you for giving up so easily before she yelped as you pulled her to stand up before pushing her down to her knees so your cock was right in front of her face. Her eyes widening as she stared at your engorged appendage with your hands in her hair before shoving your cock into her mouth.

Miu's eyes widened and she let out small souns of protest to your sudden aggressive actions but soon enough stopped fighting, instead her hands held onto your thighs as she stared up at you with her a mouth full of cock.

"Have I ever told you that you talk too much?" You asked with a smirk and a sudden confidence at how Miu was letting you do this, saying that she was finally putting her mouth to good use and she very nearly pulled back to yell at you for speaking to her in such a way. Especially after the fact she had been so kind as to be your girlfriend who you had been allowed to fuck so often.

In Miu's eyes you should be grateful that such a genius would take time out of her day for you to be balls deep inside her pussy.

But now here she was with her mouth stuffed with your cock and she was actually enjoying how aggressive you was being even if her pride made her want to snap back, but your cock filled her mouth so much. Miu closed her eyes as she bobbed her head back and forth as you moaned.

She would just hold this over you in the future.

"How does it feel? Being the one on your knees?" You asked and Miu looked to you with her cheeks glowing a little red.

You've never been this dominant before and she was actually liking it, the way you spoke and the way you guided her head along your prick so her lips gliding along it. Miu moaned around your shaft as she felt your cock reach further so she was deepthroating you.

Her eyes watered a little but she blinked the tears away as she sucked your cock before you pulled her head back for air.

"Hah, is that all you got? Pathetic!" She spat with that smug grin that you wiped off her face by shoving it back into your crotch. Miu's lips engulfing your cock as she even began jerking you off at the base as she bobbed back and forth, eyes staring up at you before closing as she focused on blowing you and pleasuring you as you led her actions.

Miu reached a hand between her legs where she started to finger herself, her cunt dripping wet as she was enjoying your domination over her more than she should. 

Miu was usually the one in charge of the relationship, saying when you could fuck her and when you couldn't but this case of role reversal left her dripping wet and she moaned around your cock as you fucked her face before suddenly pulling from her mouth.

She stared up at you with her tongue hanging from her mouth as she drooled a little before watching you jerk yourself to release. Your cum shooting out and covering Miu's face and she accepted it all with a near whorish expression that was uncharacteristic for her someone with a pride and ego such as herself, but it did suit her a little with having the tables turn a little.

"Is that all?" She asked, genuinely asking this time as she found herself wanting more...and more she got.

You pulled Miu up to her feet and bent her back over the desk where she was working before plunging back into her pussy and she let out a squeal of delight at having her pussy stiffed with your cock again as she looked back to you with lust glazed eyes.

"What are you fuckin' waiting for? Fuck me!" She was what she intended to say in a demanding tone but what came from her lips was a plea, begging for you to fuck her and you took pity on your girlfriend. Gripping her waist as you began fucki g her and she laid against the desk which rocked from the ferocity of your thrusts.

Then she had a lightbulb moment, her hands grabbing at some paper as she began scribbling down ideas.

You asked her what came to mind and she told you that you would find out when she was done but for now you could just keep fucking her.

You shrugged and took up that offer, holding Miu with a firm grip as you pounded her pussy from behind and with the way you was taking her so roughly she was finding it difficult to focus. So difficult that she was scribbling incoherent things down onto the paper so just decided to let you fuck her and when you was finished she could focus on her latest inventions.

And who knows, maybe she can take this time to brainstorm other ideas. That is if she can keep a straight mind from your aggressiveness.

It was strange how her latest idea had come from yiu being dominant with her, maybe she would let you lead more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any requests to discuss.


End file.
